A werewolf has feelings too
by Ami Rotter
Summary: What happens when Tonks meets the big bad wolf and will she be able to tame him?


Remus Lupin has never had much luck in love. He's had one or two girlfriends since he had left Hogwarts, but it never lasted a long time, he had to break-up with them before they discovered he was a werewolf. It was tough on him, but he didn't want people gawking at him, because of what he was. He was sitting at the kitchen table in Grimauld Place, drinking a cup of tea, not able to sleep. Suddenly a loud bang brought him reeling out of his thoughts. He simply smiled to himself, knowing the exact reason for the bang.

"Wotcher Remus." Tonks said as she fell through the kitchen door, smiling at Lupin avidly.

"Evening Nymphadora." Lupin's eyes lit up at the sight of Tonks. When he saw her for the first time he got feelings in the pit of his stomach he hadn't had for a long time, he was deeply attracted to her. He had never said anything about it to anyone though. He often felt ashamed of himself for having the thoughts he did, he believed it made him an old pervert.

"I told you never to call me that." Tonks said slapping Lupin on the arm playfully. "It's Tonks, remember that or I'll have to punish you." Tonks giggled slightly.

"Oh is that so." Lupin looked up to meet Tonks' eyes, she was grinning at him.

"Yes that is so." She said taking the seat opposite Lupin. "So how come you're up so late, seen as it is so soon after, you know, I thought you would be trying to get your energy up." Tonks said not wanting to say full moon. Lupin was still very touchy about his 'furry little problem'.

"I couldn't sleep… I was worried." Lupin said reluctantly, staring in to his cup of tea. This was the best plan for him. If he were to look at Tonks for too long there was no knowing what would happen. He was never very good at talking to women especially ones he liked.

"Worried about what?" Tonks asked, hoping it was nothing too bad. She didn't like it when Lupin was upset.

"I was worried about you." Lupin said, still looking in to his mug, his ears going red with embarrassment.

"Why were you worried about me?" Tonks asked blushing slightly, she shifted in her seat. She didn't know what was coming next.

"Well when you go out on ministry duties, I can't help but worry. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Lupin slowly looked up to see Tonks smiling at him. "What, what's so funny." Lupin asked thinking Tonks was laughing at him. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation." Tonks continued to giggle slightly, Lupin looked very confused. She didn't know why she found it so funny, she thought that maybe it was out of relief.

"What situation?" Lupin said looking even more confused every time Tonks let out a giggle.

"This situation, I never knew you liked me." Lupin's ears reddened again. "You see the thing is, I like you too." Tonks said slowly, not knowing what Lupin's reaction was going to be. It couldn't be too bad, she thought, he has already indicated he liked her. She was just happy that she had got it out, it was tearing her up inside.

After several moments of silence Tonks began to get worried. She looked over to Remus who was shaking his head.

"No you can't, I can't let you. It was ok when I thought it was just me, but nothing is going to happened." Lupin suddenly burst out then walked out of the room. This certainly wasn't what Tonks was expecting. She had expected him to run over and take her in his arms, not rant and then storm out. Tonks sat there stunned not really sure what to do next. After a few moments she decided to go to Rumus' room to see if he was there. Sure enough he was there, sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Remus, what happened back there?" Tonks said sitting next to him, he didn't flinch. He looked over to her when she managed to slip off the bed. He couldn't help being the gentleman no matter two angry he was, he helped her to stand up.

"I can't let you like me, because nothing can ever happen between us." Lupin explained, once Tonks was upright.

"Why can't anything happen?" Tonks asked looking very confused.

"Because I am poor, I'm a werewolf and I'm too old for you." Lupin said sitting back down, Tonks following suit looking him in the eye.

"Well for one, I will decide who is too old for me or not. Two, I don't care if your poor or a werewolf. You could mental patient and I wouldn't care, I like you too much!" Tonks exclaimed, waving her arms around. She paused for a moment, forgetting everything she took Remus' face in her hands and placed a kiss on his lips. Lupin went stiff for a moment, realising he had lost to argument, he kissed her back with all the passion he had.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" Lupin asked, reluctantly breaking away from the kiss.

"I didn't know how you felt, I didn't think you would like me, I had never seen you in a relationship before." Tonks babbled.

"A werewolf has feelings too."


End file.
